Another Psycho
by squigbie
Summary: Kyoko is a 17 year old girl who becomes a hunter to help her aunt. Raised in Meteor city, watched her parents death, becoming a hunter and controlling her blood-lust. She makes a few friends along the way. Disclaimer: I do not own HXH
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: The summary sucks, sorry. Ill be going through all the Arcs with the best accuracy I can, there are a few OC's. I'll update once a week, maybe twice. Please read and review giving me feedback on what you liked, what you didn't like, and what I should improve on. Thank you so much, and I hope you guys like it! BTW: I might make changes to chapters as I get ideas, but I will include it in the description so you guys will know!

Another Psycho: Chapter One

Kyoko was in the bathroom doing her morning routine. Brushing her long, straight lavender hair, and adjusting her bangs. Next was applying her usual makeup, which was normal black mascara that brought out her amber eyes and the cursed winged eyeliner that she had managed to master the art of creating, and regular clear lip balm.

She then proceeded to her closet, and shuffled through the hangers. She found a dark gray tank top, a camouflage green button up shirt with selves that rolled just above the elbow, a pair of cargo skinny jeans that where slightly darker than the button up, and a pair of flat footed shoes. She then grabbed her canvas backpack and began stuffing various necessities into it.

She walked to her closet, and pulled out her weapons. 2 identical daggers, with a blade that curved inward on both sides, then stretched out towards the point, a handle that on each side curled inward a little, and an opal middle in a silver setting. (AN: She too classy) She put one in a leg strap sheath, and the other in her belt.

"Kyoko, come eat breakfast before we go visit Ayaka!" Daiki, her uncle, shouted. When she got downstairs, Hikari ,her cousin, her uncle, and their neighbor Akira were already at the table.

Hikari, whipped her head around to see Kyoko coming down stairs, whipping her short raven black hair around with it.

"..my bad." she mumbled, taking her seat.

"We want to visit Ayaka before seeing you off. Do you really need that?" Daiki said, motioning the blades on her thigh and in her belt. Kyoko nodded in response.

"It's so cool, you're going to take the hunter's exam! I wish I could, but I'm not as skilled as you at anything." Hikari babbled on about Kyoko's abilities and how she herself were talent-less the rest of breakfast. Kyoko just listened as she ate her breakfast, slightly smiling at the nonsense coming from the girls mouth. "...and the fact that you've already mastered Nen will make it sure fire that you become a hunter!" Kyoko dropped her smile.

"I don't plan on using Nen to pass the hunter's exam.. I want to be able to pass with out it." She said quietly. She had learned Nen, martial arts, and different fighting techniques from her parents, who happened to be hunters in exile.

"Why not?" Akira asked.

"Like I said, I want to pass with out it. Most of the people taking the exam don't have it so.."

"That's very kind and fair, Kyoko. Your parents would be proud." Daiki said.

"I'm only saying I wont use it unless necessary or i get bored.. you never know." Kyoko added.

Half an hour later, they were at the hospital. As she said her good byes, Kyoko decided it was the best time to tell them.

"I want to thank you for being there for me, for taking care of me. If I pass-" She was interrupted by Ayaka saying "When you pass, you must has the mind set that you will pass. If you doubt your self, you wont get anywhere." She said smiling. Kyoko smiled back. "When I pass, I wont be back for a couple months, I'll be doing jobs, and at heavens arena earning money. I'll have most of what I get wired to your account, keeping only necessary amounts. Even still, if I don't pass, I will still head towards heavens arena. I will help you in all ways I can."

Ayaka had pride gleaming in her eyes. "You will do just fine.. you will pass.." Behind the pride in her eyes was fear. She feared Kyoko becoming a hunter, afraid of all the dangers, but she couldn't hold the child back, for she was just like her parents. Stubborn and determined. "Isn't it time for you to be heading to the port? The ship should be boarding soon." Kyoko checked her watch and her eyes grew wide.

"I have to go. I'll be late." She said, kissing Ayaka on the forehead, hugging Daiki, and hugging Hikari. "I'll write to you, and call as often as I can. I love you all." She said leaving the room. She was now running to an elevator. She got to the elevator at the end of the hall, and pressed the button continuously. _I'm wasting time._ She thought. _Stairs_. She saw the exit to the stairs a few feet away from the elevator, and slammed through the door. There were at least 5 flights of stairs, so she just jumped from landing to landing. Once out of the hospital, she ran as fast as she could, and turned a 30 minute run for a normal person, into a 5 minute run for her. Kyoko got to the port just as the boat began to move. _Dammit!_ She thought. _I'll have to jump._ She ran back a few feet, then launched off and glided through the air, landing on the deck in a crouched position. When she stood up straight, she sat down against the wall of the deck and assessed those around her. _Not much competition.. _ When she began rummaging through her bag for her sketch book. A shadow formed in front of her.

"Well, hello there little lady." Some one said in a deep voice. "Made it just in time, huh?" She looked up at the man. He was a large, grimy looking man, with oily hair, and a scare on his face, he had a sword strapped to his back. Kyoko ignored the man and went back to looking for her book. "Eh? Hey, I asked you a question." He said annoyed.

"And I ignored you. Take a hint." She said in a threatening voice. She hated talking to people, but some people just don't get it. She finally found her sketch book, when the man crouched down and grabbed her wrist.

"You wanna say that again?" His breath stunk of alcohol. Kyoko sighed. _I guess I'm going to have problems before I even get to the exam. _She thought as she stood. She looked at the man, then to her wrist. When she tried to pull away, his grip got tighter. Kyoko formed her other hand into a fist, and swung. The man never saw it coming, but it sent him flying._ This is going to be more annoying than I thought._

Later, Kyoko had passed the navigators test, and arrived to the exam's location. When she stepped from the elevator, she assessed her competitors. _I should be fine.._ She thought. As she looked through her competitors, she noticed in the corner of her eye that one had aura surrounding them. She didn't let her eyes pause on him, it was his own test to see who could see the aura or not.

"Hello, you are the 275th person to arrive. Here is your ID badge, once you put it on, please do not remove it at any time." (AN: I can't remember what he actually said so I just went with that, and I don't know who was actually 275, I just picked a number.) Kyoko nodded and took the badge. After attaching it to her shirt, she went and sat against a wall and dug through her bag for her phone. After a minute a short, wide man appeared before her.

"Hi, I'm Tonpa! You're new aren't ya?" He asked in a jolly tone. "What's you're name?" She ignored him. "Not a talker huh? Well, if you have any questions, ask me. I've been here the most other than one person. Oh, I have some drinks, you want one?" Tonpa said, pulling out a can of juice and extending it out to her. Kyoko just stood up, and walked to the other side of the large area, hopefully making her point clear. Tonpa got annoyed and went to someone else. Kyoko sat on the ground with one leg over the other, leaning back on a wall and her arms crossed and her eyes closed. She wasn't worried about falling asleep, from a young age she'd been taught to be extra sensitive to her surroundings. If anything happened while even in the deepest sleep, she'd be awake a second later and fully alert.

After a few hours and a few more contestants came in, Kyoko sensed something in front of her. When she opened her eyes, a man stood above her assessing her dagger.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked seriously.

"Looking at that weapon. Can I see it unsheathed?" He asked. He had some strange eyebrows, and a bald head.

"I only make it a point to unsheathe them when necessary. Go away." she threatened. He nodded in understatement and stood.

"Let me know if you ever take em' out, I'd like to see em'." He said walking away. She scoffed.

After the timer went off, Kyoko stood. The examiner stated what phase one was, and Kyoko was off. She was careful to run behind all the others. As the time went on, more and more applicants were on the ground, but she just stepped over them. A few people fell behind and began to eye her.

"You haven't even broke a sweat." The big one said. "But, you wont make it. You should quit now, save your self some humiliation in the future." He said with a wicked grin. Kyoko looked at the man and his three companions. They all had hats and lines under their eyes. They had now made a formation boxing her in, her only exit straight ahead, running at her pace. The big one to her right, a medium one behind her and the smallest to her left. she made the 'Tch' sound as a way to voice her annoyance. "A little lady like you shouldn't be in the big bad hunter exams. You'd get hurt, and there are a lot of men."

"I've noticed. And you're all such muscle brained idiots, I don't even know how you made it too the exam. I'm sure some level of intelligence is required to pass. Have fun next year." She said in a neutral tone._ They're going to annoy me to the point that I kill them._ She noticed that the main one speaking had a vein pop on him face, and seen him nod to the others. She felt hands on her wrists and shoulders.

"You're gonna drop out of this years exam." Said the medium sized one.

"Oh really? You're afraid a girl is gonna take you out of the exam? This is pitiful." She began chuckling, her kill instinct kicked it. "But it's too late for you to undo what you just did." She said with a malicious grin. She took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, only one person was the nen user. She paused for a second before feeling the grip on her tighten. _I can't use my nen on them.. that bastards watching and I most definitely don't need him seeing my powers. Maybe I can just break some bones.. _It was when she noticed them shifting her arms in to a position to break them. The part of her brain telling her to kill them was so strong she had squeeze her eyes shut to block it out.

"You gonna quit the exam now? We will break your arms and you'll automatically be out if you don't." The big one threatened. When Kyoko opened her eyes, they were Her pupils covered her usual amber eyes. She started giggling again, and looked up at him.

"Go ahead." She said with the malicious grin still planted on her face. "Give me a reason to kill you." The man was shocked at the change in her face and tone. "Just kidding." She said shutting her eyes, after a moment she opened them, and they were back to their normal amber. "How ever, I do recommend you let me go." The big man chuckled, and nodded to the smaller one. Before the broke her arms, she did a flip, reversing the situation. The men stared wide eyed at her.

"Th-that's not possible!" The smaller one shouted, gaining the attention of the others running in front. In response, Kyoko smiled, let them go, and ran ahead, she caught up with the back of the group, and not long after, they reached the end of the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a foggy swamp. _Gross._


	2. Chapter 2

While Satotz was explaining the purpose of the the swamp, there was an identity mishap that the pink haired nen user solved, proving he uses nen._ Hmm.. his names Hisoka.. huh Have'ta keep away from him then._ After hearing Satotz explanation they were off once more.

While in the Swindlers swamp, Kyoko was separated from Satotz, and left to find phase 2 on her own.

"Dammit." She muttered. She was separated half an hour ago, and there was no sign of anyone anywhere. She could sense someone was following her though, but she wasn't about to speak up. They weren't in her space so she felt it was unnecessary to act. She decided she'd have a look from above, see if she could see a way out. She concentrated her aura on her feet, and after a second, launched up into the air now floating with the help of nen. After reaching an area where the fog was clear, she saw her destination. Kyoko grinned, and stopped her Nen, letting her free fall. As she was falling she was laughing and giggling as the wind hit her face, letting herself be tumbled about, whipped around, it was the most fun she'd had in a while. To soon, she saw the ground nearing her, and she knew the fun was over. After righting her self, she collided into the ground with a loud crash, leaving a crater. She decided that it's okay to have a little fun every now and then, as she jumped out of her crater. "Awe man, that was fun. Maybe I could do it again... Nah." Stretching her back, Kyoko took off with great speed speed. _There's no way they could keep up with me.._ but as soon as the thought came and went, the stalker's presence disappeared. Kyoko ignored it. She slowed to to a jog when she sensed something from ahead. As she got closer, she could feel and hear heavy foot steps, then the creature came into view. It was a Noggin lugging tortoise. The tortoise saw Kyoko and dipped its head to catch her. Kyoko just stood there waiting, watching the creatures movements, very annoyed at this point.

"I don't have time for you." she muttered, punching it in the face, and sent it flying. She began walking once she was finished, then slowly into running. Before she knew it, she was at phase 2, just as the others were arriving. Satotz said they'd be waiting for a couple hours in case any people made it back. Kyoko decided that she would be more comfortable away from people, so she jumped into a tree and found a spot where the branches extend from the trunk, making a seat like formation. Getting adjusted, Kyoko dug through her bag and checked her phone. _Hm.. no signal.. well I imagine so_ and then proceeded to look for something else to pass the time. She decided on drawing. While she drew various plants and animals she saw through out the swamp, she began quietly humming a tune she'd learned from her mother, but with her own adjustments. When she got bored with sketching, she put away the book and pencils, and decided to take a nap.

A while later, the time was up and the remaining people came, Kyoko jumped from her spot in the tree to the ground. Once inside the gates of Phase 2, and after Menchi explained the objective of this phase, and after getting her hunter type discriminated, she sent us off. _Ridiculous, that idiot thinks that these other idiots are going to make something edible?_ she thought. After everyone was searching, it didn't take long before a stampede of pigs came running. While everyone was running about trying to find a way to take one down, Kyoko stood in her spot, waiting for one to come to her, making clicking noises to catch their attention. She noticed that people began to hit them on their foreheads, which seems to take them out. One of the pigs was charging at her, a couple feet before it actually reached her, Kyoko jumped while grabbing on the tip of its snout, and swung her self around kicking it's forehead. The pig collapsed and she began to drag it back to the cooking area. _Maybe I'll just cook it and throw on some spices, and apple in it's mouth, walla. Done._

After cooking the pig thoroughly, adding the spices, and creating the dish, it was time for the taste testings. As the time went on, it was soon Kyoko's turn. After presenting her dish she held her hands behind her back. Watching their reactions, the large one, Buhara, seemed happy, but then again he was happy with everything, where Menchi failed Kyoko with out hesitation. Kyoko clenched her fists, trying to calm her anger.

"How are you going to fail someone with out even tasting their dish?" She asked.

"Simple, I can tell by looking at it, it's a failure." Menchi responded, sounding bored. Kyoko stepped forward, and said in a lower voice.

"You're asking quite a bit much for people who have no idea what they're doing. By failing everyone, you're giving the gourmet hunters a bad name, as well as your self. So I suggest that while you're judging the rest, you should take into account that you are representing all of the gourmet hunters right now." After having said that, Kyoko backed away, and looked at wide eyed Menchi. "So, You want to re-evaluate my dish? " She said with a sly grin. Menchi's eye twitched as she reached forward with her fork and took a bite of the dish. Everyone was now quiet.

"Fail." She said. "I didn't need to taste it." She said, tossing the fork.

"As long as I know that my dish was genuinely distasteful and deserved the fail, I'm fine with it. No need to think you're a gourmet god after all." Kyoko replied in a sarcastic tone. That seemed to make Menchi angrier. As Kyoko was walking away, she sensed something coming at her. She twisted her body and caught the kitchen knife flying towards her. Kyoko put on a 'did-you-really-just-do-that' expression with a wide smile, before beginning to laugh.

"If you can beat me in a fight you pass. This opportunity is only available to you." Menchi stated. After considering it Kyoko replied.

"You aren't worth my time." Kyoko replied seriously, with a bored smile. "You aren't very entertaining." She said, flicking the knife at Menchi. It stuck in the ground just before her toes. Menchi was seething with anger, and threw more knives Kyoko's way. Kyoko dodged them, not bothering to catch them. One was coming towards her face, Kyoko only had time to bend backwards, the knife graizing her cheek. Kyoko flung herself back into a standing position, looking at Menchi with curiosity. When Kyoko felt something warm running down her cheek, she wiped it with her thumb. She licked the blood off her thumb and said "You're pretty good with knives.. Too bad your so predictable.", pulling down her lower eyelid and sticking out her tongue. After winking at her, Kyoko returned to her station.

After Menchi calmed down, she then proceeded to fail everyone. That's when an air ship appeared, and an old man fell to the ground. He manages to convince Menchi to choose a different task, which is boiled eggs. The whole process of retrieving and boiling went smooth.

As Kyoko was walking to the airship, she was pulled aside by Netero, the old man from the sky.

"You know of Nen, don't you?" He asked. Kyoko didn't reply. "Well, either way, I have a favor to ask of you."

"And what makes you think I'd follow through on this 'favor'" She responded.

"Just a hunch." He inquired. "Those two boys, Gon and Killua, I'd like for you to keep an eye on them."

"They can obviously take care of them selves from what I've seen." _What the hell is going on?_

"Well that much is sure, I just meant, if you see them in any trouble, you will help them, right?" Netero asked.

"Well that's only natural instinct to help children." Netero seemed to approve of her reply, because he didn't press on the matter.

A few hours later

Kyoko didn't want to sleep in a small room with other people, so she decided to look for a different place to sleep. After searching, she decided to take a break. Sitting on a bench in front of a window, and pulled her phone out.

"Holy shit..." She muttered. "I have signal.." She quickly jabbed in her home number. It rung three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was Hikari.

"Hikari! It's Kyoko!" She said excitedly.

"KYOKO! DAD, DAD, IT'S KYOKO!" Hikari shouted so loud, Kyoko had to take the phone away from her ear.

"Calm down child it's not like I died and came back from the dead.." Kyoko joked. "Though that'd be an interesting challenge..." she thought out loud.

"Kyoko?" It was Daiki.

"Yep." She said, resting her head against the window. She propped up her legs.

"How's the exam going?" He asked.

"I'm still here. Right now we're on an airship, heading for the third phase. It'd have been easier if I had just taken out all the competition, but then that's not really winning, is it?"

"No it's not. Have you used Nen at all?"

"A couple times. I was on the verge of killing an examiner, she challenged me to a fight! Do you believe it? I mean sure I teased her a bit, but man she had one hell of a temper. I clenched my fists so hard, I cut my palms. It's been a while since someone's gotten to me." Kyoko's aunt and uncle always knew about her temper, it was awful. It's a miracle that she handled Menchi the way she did.

"Try not to kill anyone, Okay?" Daiki joked.

"I vow to attempt to not kill anyone." She said in a fake seriousness. Daiki said something, but she didn't catch it because the signal was breaking. "No! NO! Daiki! Uncle! The signal is breaking! Dammit!" She nearly crushed her phone when the line went dead. "Dammit!" She exclaimed, tilting her head against the beam.

After staring out the window for a while, she had calmed down, and went back on her search for an empty room. She passed a room that seemed lively, and paused to listen. It sounded like Netero and those boys. She cracked the door open a bit, and saw what was happening. After watching for a moment, she saw Killua give up. She closed the door and was on her way before he could see her. Continuing on her search, Kyoko finally found an empty storage room. Settleing in, she allowed herself to sleep, to really sleep for the first time in a day or two.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kyoko woke and joined the rest, in exiting the airship. They were on top of a tower. When Kyoko heard the time limit, she knew it'd be tough. One man tried to climb down the tower, and was eaten by some mutant bird. Kyoko began to realize people were disappearing one by one, and began her own search for an entrance. She listened to her steps, and waited to hear a hallow echo. When she heard it, she raised her foot, and stomped, creating an indent as the door flipped, and she fell inside. Landing in a squat, she allowed been eyes to adjust. She saw a door with many locks, and stood up to approach it.

"Hello, welcome. You have the choice of going through the door, leading straight to your challenge, or going on the dirt path to your left, leading to an easier challenge. Getting through the door takes on average 48 hours, due to all the locks and process of removing them, and the challenge is difficult. The path would take on average 60 hours, due to it's maze factor. The challenge would take 5 minutes at most. Make your choice." The voice was gone. Kyoko decided now was the time to use her nen. She focused her aura in her fingers, and extended the aura out. It spread to each of the locks, and slipped into their keyholes. They all then simultaneously unlocked and the door opened.

"Don't lump me in with those other idiots." She mumbled, walking into a large room. "Soooo. Where's this difficult challenge?" She shouted into the room. There was one light in the middle, and the rest pitch black, there seemed to be an endless ceiling. She heard foot steps, and a man appeared in the light, dressed in some sort of rag and his hands bound. Kyoko took slow steps forward.

"Hello. In order to pass, you have to beat all of us in one on one battles. Every hour we take of your time, is a year off our sentence, we're the prisoners of this tower." The lights came on, the room she was in was in fact an arena. There were 10 more people dressed the same on the other side. "Begin." He stated. His cuffs came off, and he pulled the rag over his head. He was bald, his eyes were black and the left one was a lazy eye. He was tall and lanky. His laugh was that of a clowns.

"Are you scared yet?" The man asked.

"You're a waste of space." She muttered, walking towards him. "You had potential when you were a child, but you threw it away, and now all you are is trash polluting this earth. A good for nothing, weak, helpless piece. of. trash." She finished, now standing before the man. He was looking at her with a blank face.

"That may be true, but you're gonna be fertilizer." He said. He went to hit her, but she disappeared.

"You underestimate me because I'm a small girl, but in fact if i wanted to, I could send you all to hell in 3 seconds." She reappeared and punched the man in the face. "But I'm not a big fan of killing unless my opponent is a real threat. Send the next one out." this went on for an hour or so, at first she was taking it serious, but around the 7 person she was just playing with them, letting them think they had won, and then attacking. They were now at the last person. She stepped into the arena, her hood and cuffs already gone. She had blue hair and a scarf.

"Yo. You're gonna die here." She said.

"Might as well have some fun, you're nothing but a waste of space as well." She said with a wild grin. In a matter of nano-seconds, Kyoko was directly in front of the girl, hold her by her face. She lifted the girl and slammed her into the ground. Kyoko backed up, allowing the girl to stand once more. A minute later, the girl was on her feet, and Kyoko's grin grew wider, and wilder.

"You're gonna pay for that." The blue haired girl muttered. Her scarf had started moving, and shimmering. Kyoko watched the scarf transform into a snake.

"What the hell.." She whispered, pulling out her daggers. The blue haired girl laughed, and the battle begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyoko entered the bottom of the tower, her face dripping with blood, and her clothes soaked with it, holding on to her dagger by the end, the other one stuck in the waistband of her pants, a satisfied, droopy eye'd smirk on her face that she couldn't get rid of. She was holding her right arm.

"Welcome, Kyoko. You are the third person with 2 Hours and 30 minutes. Please wait here for the remaining time." A voice spoke.

"Bitch, with her invisible snakes, putting up a fight like that." She said, giggling.

After looking around, her eyes landed on Hisoka, who smiled.

"Hello there, Kyok-o." He said.

Her eyes then landed on Gittarackur. _He just oozes freak, with those needled in his face._

Kyoko ignored them, sheathing her daggers, and flicked her hands towards the ground, flicking blood off them. She sat in a corner and looked at all her wounds, and decided the snake bite was the most important. Whew, here goes. she thought, beginning to suck out the poison. A moment later she felt a searing pain in her mouth and began to spit out the venom, coughing. It was bubbling and steaming on the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me.'' she mumbled. Her mouth still burned from the acidic venom. Kyoko's been bitten by snakes before in the past, but none hurt like the bites she received now, she had been wondering what was up. She looked down at the bite, and saw it bubbling and burning. "Oh that little bitch got me good." She mumbled once more, with a small chuckle laced with comfort. _Only one way to get it out now._ She thought. She ripped off pieces of her jacket, and tied off her arm. She pulled a spare pair of socks out of her bag, and bit down on them after taking a deep breath. She pulled out her dagger once more and carefully sliced the area in and around the bite. She let out a muffled scream, barley audible, and slammed her head into the wall. She looked back at the bite, and was thankful when venom started oozing out. She glanced at Hisoka, who just watched her, his eyes slightly wide with surprise, and then Gittarackur who had the same creepy expression as before. "Mind your own business." She said. Hisoka smirked.

_Oooohohhh. She's peculiar. I'd love to see her skill in fighting~_ Hisoka thought.

Kyoko pulled a bottle of water out of her bag, and poured it onto the socks. She started scrubbing away all the blood she could from her arms and face. Once the oozing seemed to stop, she pulled the piece of cloth off her arm, and swung around her arm, extending it and moved it in all sorts of positions. She grinned, the poison was gone, for the most part.

Hours of fidgeting later, a few more people made it, food was sent to them. As Kyoko was walking back to her spot with a tray of food, someone bumped into her, causing her to drop her food. She looked at the man who did it.

"Oh, haha sorry." He said sarcastically.

"It's fine, just give me your food." She said in a somewhat nonchalant tone.

"Are you kidding? We only get one serving, you dropped yours. Deal with it." He snapped. Kyoko was fed up and irritated. She began smiling at the man.

"Wanna see a magic trick?" She said, a grin on her face, her eyes wide. "Here goes." She flicked her wrists, popping all the joints, then raised her left hand a few inches away from her face, above her head, palm facing her. She did the same thing with her right right hand, only below her head. "Now you see me, " She said as she slowly lowered her left hand, and raised her right hand. After both hands crossed, her face began to morph into that of demon's. "Now you don't" Her skin was blood red, and her eyes were black voids. Her tongue was forked and sticking out of her mouth, down her chin, saliva dripping off it. Her teeth were all pointed. The man started shaking, his eyes wide and pupils small. He was crying, and he screamed. Kyoko stretched her mouth open, and the skin of her cheeks began to rip. When the mans hand's began to let go of the tray, Kyoko moved her hands back across her face, making it normal again. She caught the tray as it was falling,and backed away as the man fell to the ground in the fetal position screaming and crying, Kyoko gave a toothy grin. She walked back to her spot, Kyoko sat down, cross legged, and began to nibble on her bread._ I could have spared him and just took the food, but he was very irritating..._

In the final minutes of the time limit, Kyoko stood. Her attention given to the sound of another door opening. Through it came Gon, Killua, and Kurapika. _hm.. they're just children.. and they've made it this far? I'll keep an eye on them, like you asked Netero, but for my own benefit. These kids could be valuable allies in the future._ Behind them came Leorio and Tonpa. She decided if she wanted to gain these kids trust, she should act now. She stood from her spot, and walked towards the children. People naturally parted for her to walk through, almost as if they sensed her strength. She stopped in front of the kids, and held out her hand to shake.

"I'm Kyoko." Gon was the first to shake her hand.

"I'm Gon! This is Kurapika, Killua, Leorio and Tonpa!" He said with a smile. She shook hands with all but Tonpa.

"Yo." Killua responded.

"What happened there?" Leorio asked, pointing to it. She made an uncomfortable laugh and scratched the back of her head.

"Haha.. yeah, a weird snake got me." She didn't go into detail. Killua eyed her suspiciously.

"That looks painful.." Kurapika noted. "It's surrounded by burns.."

"Ahh, yeah. Like I said, weird snake. It was nice to meet you guys.." She said.

"You too!" Gon said. She began to walk away, but Leorio had stopped her.

"Hey! Here, you need proper medical treatment, I have something to prevent scarring, an antibody ointment, and a wrap." He had already started working on her arm before she could refuse.

"I'm fine, really. I've had worse." She tried to stop him, but Gon spoke up.

"Let him! He want's to be a doctor, so if he didn't help you, he wouldn't make a very good doctor, now would he." Gon never lost his smile.

"Fine." She said, but he was already finished. She looked at her neatly wrapped arm, and then to Leorio, not able to process how quick he did it. "You're done?" She said looking at her arm. "How?" She said looking back at Leorio, still astonished. He just shrugged his shoulders. _Yes, very good allies._ She thought. "Well, thanks." She looked at her hands, they were still somewhat stained from the blood of her earlier battle. _I really need a shower.._ she thought.

Now outside, the examiner is explaining the next phase. _Hunting huh.._ It was Kyoko's turn to draw a card. She reached in, and swished the cards around. When she pulled one out, the number read '52' while walk back, she looked around, and spotted number 52. _Ah, the one who shoots arrows._ she thought. She took her id tag off, and shoved it in the side of her bra. _People will assume its in my bag or pocket._ After everyone had selected a card, they gathered on a boat. No one really spoke, other than Gon and Killua, so for the most part, it was a quite trip.

* * *

Authors Note:

I'm getting impatient on posting chapters! D: I just want to upload all the ones I've got right now! Uhhhhg.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review, please give me feed back. Let me know what you don't like, what I should include/remove, tell me how you like the story so far! I'll upload again sometime next week. (I really need to get a specific day of the week and just post on that day!)


	5. Chapter 5

As she was exiting the ship, Kyoko was coming up with a plan. _I'll just take the tags of the first people I see, it's easier and less trouble some than to look for a person._ She shoved her hands in her pockets and tilted her head back, walking towards the forest. _Another outdoor adventure, great._

She walked and walked and walked. "A week on this boring ass island. Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah, I thought this exam would be more entertaining." She spoke. She heard a twig snap behind her, and disappeared. Now at the top of a tree, she could see the person. She then jumped down, and landed behind him. "Yo." She said. He jerked around, holding a knife. She laughed. "Go for it." She encouraged. He gave a running start, and slashed at Kyoko, she easily dodged all his attacks. She grabbed him by the face, and slammed him into a tree, knocking him out. While he was out, she dug around in his pockets, and found his tag._ 2 more to go_. she thought. She decided to walk in the opposite direction she was originally going in. She came across a couple people fighting. She watched them fight, and waited for one to win. After a few minutes, she grew bored and finished the fight herself by crashing their skulls together. She took their tags as well. "Hm, I guess I'm done. Lucky me." She muttered. "But now what am I gonna do for a week!" She fell to the ground and landed on her back. "This blows."

She laid like that for a the rest of the day, and the next, frustrated.

"I know, I'll find that river, and finally take a bath." She used her aura, and pushed her self above the tree line to see where she was. After looking around, and she saw traces of the river through the trees. "YES." She almost shouted. Once she was on land again, she walked towards the river. After 20 minutes, she was there. She took off her bag, and placed it up in a tree along with her leg strap and dagger, keeping the one in her belt, then jumped in. She floated there for a minute, letting the water soak into her clothes. When she finally started scrubbing away the dried blood, she noticed that the water was during a brownish red as the blood came off. Once she was finished with that, she dunked her head, and began running her fingers through her hair, getting the dried blood out of it. She brought her head up, only for it to be forced back under. Kyoko kicked and waved her arms around in a moment of panic. She felt who ever it was make a fist in her hair, and a sharp jerk as her head was brought above the surface. She gulped up all the air she could get. Her head was pulled back, and she saw the perpetrator. She was weakened from his surprise attack, and was dunked back under. Her brain had finally registered what was happening, and she pulled out a dagger. When the attacker pulled her up again, his fingers slipped through her hair, holding it by the middle of the length. She held her dagger in her hand, the blade facing down, and swiped at her hair, cutting her self free from his grip. He stumbled backwards, and dropped the hair. It floated down the river.

"I thought girls couldn't bare to part with their hair." He said smirking, taking out his own blade. A short sword that was sheathed at the small of his back.

"Cheap tricks and petty intentions." She stated. The water coming up a few inches under her breasts, and him waist deep. He lunged at her with the sword and she barley dodged it. He threw swing after swing, pushing her back. She would dodge, block, and duck. Kyoko lost her footing as he swung, the most she could do was spin around to lessen the damage. He slashed her lower back on her right hip, her letting out a scream. Fresh blood mixed with the old, stale blood began to swirl down the river, just like her hair did. The fresh blood was obvious and more prominent than the brownish red of the old blood.

"Give me your tags, and this will all be over." He said smiling, the sword resting against his shoulder. She was huffing, and swaying. Growing weaker, she used her nen. Vines shot forward, though he couldn't see them, and wrapped around his body, pressing the blade of the sword into his shoulder. He was grunting in pain and confusion. She tightened her vines, and made thorns extend from them, stabbing into his body. He began to scream and convulse in pain. When his body went limp she released him and watched him float down the river with the rest of the evidence of their fight. She was breathing fast, hard breaths as she dragged her self from the river, and laid on her stomach. After resting for a moment, she pulled the back of her shirt up to reveal the slash. It was at most an inch deep, and it spread all the way around her right hip.

"Nothing I can do about it right now.." She muttered, pushing herself off the ground. She stood on wobbly legs. She sent her vines into the tree, and they came back, wrapped around her items. She pulled the ends of her now uneven hair to her face. "Such a shame." When she let it fall, it was now at her shoulders, uneven in some places, and longer in the front.

After walking around for an hour or two, Kyoko ran into Kurapika and Leorio.

"Yo." She said, waving. She noticed every time she move her legs made a 'sloshing' noise.

"Hello." Kurapika said. "Why are you soaked?" He made it a point not to mention her hair.

"I found the river, and jumped in it. Had to get blood outta my hair." She explained. "Oh yeah, I finished getting my tags. What about you?" She asked.

"I have mine." Kurapika said. "We're finding his." He said pointing a thumb at Leorio.

"Cool, mind if I join? Got nothin' else to do." She said. Kurapika nodded.

"So, why do you want to be a hunter?" Kurapika asked.

"No reason in particular." She lied. "Hey, Leorio, was it? Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." He replied. She lifted the back of her shirt to reveal her wound.

"Could you stitch this up for me? You wanting to be a doctor and all." He responded by opening his suit case and pulling out his supplies. Neither guys asked how the injury happened. Once he was finished stitching it, and applying salve, they continued walking.

A while later, it was dark, and Hisoka had appeared. Kurapika seemed to have it under control, but things weren't fun that way.

"Kyoko has-" Kurapika was cut off.

"I have none." She said smiling. "I was an idiot and put my own tag in my bag, and it got stolen while I was bathing in the river." She said, raising her arms and shrugging her shoulders in an 'it happens' manner. She tried to keep any signs of pain from her face. Kurapika looked at Kyoko shocked.

"You lied to us?" Leorio asked.

"Of course, I was planning on taking all of your's." She said it like it was obvious. _Now, would you shut up?_ she thought. Hisoka looked at her, with his usual smile on his face.

"Why?" Leorio shouted.

"Because you're idiots." She said, no longer smiling. In fact she now had an annoyed expression. "Any way, I've claimed their tags, you need to find someone else." She stated, making a 'shoo' motion with her hand. "Kurapika, just give him the one you don't need. That will satisfy you enough, right Hisoka?" she said. He looked at her blood stained side, and chuckled.

"Yes, that's fine.~" He said.

"I'll leave it right here in this tree." Kurapika said.

"and I won't move until you're gone.~" Hisoka replied. Kyoko walked off with Kurapika and Leorio. Once far away enough, The group stopped.

"You, you are going to try to take our tags!?" Leorio accused. Kyoko huffed, and pulled the tags out of her bra.

"No, idiot. I just thought it'd be more entertaining that way." Kurapika and Leorio just stared at the tags. Leorio started laughing.

"So, you're a compulsive liar, huh?" Kurapika said.

"Maybe." She said smiling. "Well, anyway, I for one cannot wait for this to be over."

The next day, they ran into Gon.

"Hi Kyoko. So you teamed up with them?" Gon asked. "What happened to your hair?"

"No, I kind of just tagged along, I'm not sure I'm really wanted, to be honest." She said chuckling. "And as for my hair, there was a mishap that I had to take care of."

"Of course you are, you're our friend now right?" Gon asked. Kyoko stopped walking. She was shocked and didn't really believe it.

"F-Friend?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah." Gon replied. _Is this kid serious? The first time I met him I was covered in blood, and he considers me a friend? Is he insane?_ Kyoko thought.

"U-um sure, if that's what you want." She said. Gon smiled.

_Hm, she was clearly taken back by Gon. Does she not have friends?_ Kurapika wondered.

"So, where are you from?" Gon asked. She contemplated for a moment.

"YorkShin city." She answered simply._ I can't tell just anyone my birth place, so I'll let him think I was born in my aunts city._

"How old are you?" He asked.

"17." She replied.

"WHAT!" She heard. "You're 17?! But you look at most 15!" Leorio shouted.

"You you want me to hit you?" Kyoko asked, very serious, her fist raised in a threatening position. "Cause I can, I mean if that's what you you like a one hit kill?" She asked, red flames popping up in the background, and her vein popped. Leorio backed up with an uncomfortable smile shaking his head. "Well, any way, I'll be 18 soon. To be honest I'm kind of worried. Adult responsibilities aren't really my thing, I kinda just do what ever I want." She made a disgusted face and shook her head.

"When's you're birthday?" Gon asked.

"Nah, I don't like telling people that kind of stuff. Sorry." She said.

"It's fine." He replied.

"How old are you guys?" She asked Kurapika and Leorio.

"I'm 17 as well." Kurapika said. "I'm 19." Leorio replied. _But he looks at least 26.. _She thought.

"Hey, I'm going to go ahead and explore, I'll meet up with you guys later." She announced.

"Okay. Have fun!" Gon replied. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up and was off in the direction of the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

Once at the beach, Kyoko sat down. Looking at her tattered, blood stained shirt, she ripped it making it cropped. Tossing the ripped cloth aside, she pulled the front of her hair to her eyes and examined it. After a closer inspection, she realized she'd only need to cut a little bit. She pulled out her dagger, and swiped it across a hand full. It fell to the ground, and she swiped again. _I'll have to adjust it better when I get a mirror, but this will do for now._ She figured it was safe to play around with her aura, and unconcealed it. A blast of power swept across the island, like a powerful wind gust. "Damn, I didn't know I had it concealed that much." She said, making a 'whoops' face. "But damn do I feel good." She fell on her back, looking at the sky. She raised her hand, and started moving it around, like it was dancing in the sky, her aura flowing after it like a ribbon.

"We reject no one, so take nothing from us." She muttered. She sat up and lifted the now cropped top a little to reveal the words tattoo'd on her rib cage, just under her breast. "A stupid saying really. Of course there are people to reject, and things to be taken. It's common human nature." She laughed at her self. "Yet I chose to get it permanently inked on my body, maybe I'm the stupid thing here." She fell back into the sand, covering her eyes and smiling. "Can't believe I actually miss that dump." She mumbled, before falling asleep.

Kyoko's dream-

_"Mizuki baby run! Run far away! Go now!" Mother shouted at me. The bad man standing over her while she screamed, laughed at her efforts. "GO!"_

_"No mama! I won't leave you!" But it was too late, my older brother was already dragging me away._

_"C'mon Mizuki! We have to run!" he shouted. "Mama want's us to live!" _

_"I want mama to live!" I screamed back. "Daddy too!" He slapped me._

_"Dad's dead! Mom too. They're dead, do you hear me, dead." I shook my head in disbelief and looked at mother. She was lifeless and the man drenched in her blood was walking towards us._

_"Get away from us!" He screamed._

_"M-m-mama.." I stuttered. "No, mama, wake up. Come on, wake up." The man was in front of me, and placed something in my hand. I looked down. It was mothers head. _

"NO!" Kyoko screamed awake. Her face wet with tears and sand, she flipped over on her hands and knees, vomiting. She crawled away from the vomit, and hugged her knees. "It was a dream.. it was a dream.." She whispered to herself, unable to stop the tears.

When the tears finally stopped, Kyoko starred at the ground her face blank and swollen. _Every time I have that dream, I end up puking and crying for hours. I should really cover that with the sand._ She thought, standing. Kicking the sand over the vomit, she became more agressive. She kicked the sand harder, but it wasn't enough to suppress the rage. Walking to the tree line, her nails dug into her palms. She punched trees down as she walked. _Not enough._ She thought. She saw a tree that the trunk of would take three men to wrap around it. She punched it, and punched it, and punched it. Repeatedly, each hit making a loud boom noise. Her knuckled were a bloodied, broken mess. The rage gone, she walked back to the beach, her hands shaking and twitching. Walking heavily, she slumped through the sand to the water. Kyoko fell on her knees, placing her hands in the water. Blood floated off them in swirls.

"Damn that's one major temper I have." She laughed. "I need to work on that. My hands are a mess, this is definitely going to scar." She said looking at the wounds. "I am the idiot, aren't I."

The next day, Kyoko went to see the damage she'd done. Numerous trees lay on the ground, looking like they were blown off their stumps. The thick tree was splattered with blood, craters and splinters all over it. Kyoko looked at her purple swollen hands. "I broke a couple fingers on each hand..." she said laughing. "Punching trees." She started to laugh even more. She was laughing so hard, and she didn't even find it very funny. "I am such a nimrodic idiot." She said through the laughter. Her laughter calmed after a minute. She placed a broken hand on the tree, and could feel the memory of the rage she had felt.

Kyoko went back to the beach. "I don't think I can stay on this island another day. I'm going to get ever crazier than I am now." She said staring at the boat that seemed so far out at sea. "I could become a crazy jungle lady.." she mumbled. She started walking through the trees again.

_Mama want's us to live!_ Her brothers voice echoed through her mind. "How's this for 'living', brother." She muttered. "I'm an emotional time bomb ready to commit mass murder." She laughed. "And enjoy it too. Give the pain I suffered to others, and enjoy the look on their faces. I'm no better than that bastard from back then. If you saw me now, you would surely beat me all to hell, you are the only one who could, after all." She continued muttering. _Man, I really need to work on this talking to my self issue._ she thought.

She found a clearing full of deer. (AN: I know this isn't in the anime or manga but ftw) She sealed off her presence, and watched them graze. _Such majestic creatures_. She thought. She saw a little fawn prance along after it's mother, and a lighter colored one fall into it. She saw a Doe laying in the grass with her fawn, a couple with newly formed antlers challenging each other, and large male walking around. She smiled at the sight. _Somethings in this world are just too beautiful._ She thought, slowly walking away._ I don't deserve to see such beauty. _


	7. Chapter 7

It's the day the ship returns to the island. Kyoko was the first to show up. With her hands behind her head, she awaited the others. Not long after, they slowly began to trickle in. Soon they were all on an air ship, being interviewed by Netero. When her number was called she went inside.

"Ah, hello, Kyoko. Please sit down." Netero said. She took a seat in front of him. "Why do you want to be a hunter?" He asked.

"I want to help pay for my aunts medical bills. Nothing else really." She stated.

"Ok, Who are you watching out for, and who do you least want to fight?"

"Who am I watching out for... Hm.. that'd have to be 44, but I'm also watching out for 405, as you asked.. I'd also like to avoid fighting both, can't have a potential enemy figuring out my nen, and I don't want to hurt a child, but I will none the less"

"Ah, I see. You're excused." He said.

"May I ask you a question?" Kyoko asked. He nodded. "Why do you want me to watch out for those kids?"

"Because they're kids, and I can tell you needed a positive influence." He replied. She scoffed.

"O-k." She scoffed, leaving.

The next day, they were in a hotel owned by the Hunter association. Kyoko was dissatisfied with her room, as it did not come with a shower.

Walking out of her room, she asked the first employee she saw where the female showers where. The woman kindly gave her directions and added 'It's so nice to see a woman in the hunter exam, you don't see many. You'll be a good hunter, I can tell.' Kyoko thanked the woman, and gave her what money she had on her as a tip. After walking around for a few minutes she found the showers. Even for a shared bath, they all had their own stalls, with blurred glass doors, a soap rack, and little benches. The walls of the stalls went all the way from the floor to the ceiling and the doors had locks. She locked the door of the actual bathroom before ever setting down her things. She took her time showering.

"It feels like it's been years since I had a real shower." She said, standing under the water. She ran her hand over the slice in her side. She bent in a weird position trying to look at it. "That's gonna leave a scar." She mumbled, watching the crusted blood wash away. When she got out, she wrapped her now short hair in a towel, and got dressed in a set of loose clothing she had in her bag. (AN: Her bag has everything.) A crop tank top, and a pair of baggy yoga pants that tightened around the ankles. "It's so nice to be in clean clothes." She mumbled, shoving her dirty clothes in a near by trash bin. Her towel had came untwisted, so she settled for it just laying over her wet hair. She was so tired, actually fighting off sleep as she walked back to her room. One hand on the wall, and stumbled to her room. Her eyes had closed temorarily, and her senses began to dull. Soon she collided with a hard, solid form. Not bothering to open her eyes she mumbled a 'my bad.'

"Well it certainly is your bad.~" Kyoko opened her eyes just a little to see who she had ran into. Not having the energy to pick a fight, Kyoko settled for trying to go around him.

"I knew I saw some purple hair and blood in that stream... and a body of course~" Hisoka said, side-stepping in her way. "I just didn't expect the blood to be from that~" He pointed at the injury on her hip.

"Min..d your own.. busi..ness" She felt her head getting light, and every thing went blurry. "Now.. if you'll... excuse... me..." Kyoko trailed off as she lost consciousness. Hisoka saw her begin to sway, and was quick to catch her.

"I-diot. You're supposed to eat when you lose so much blood.~" Hisoka chimed.

The next morning Kyoko woke up in her bed. She abruptly sat up, ignoring her throbbing side, and looked around.

"How the hell.. I don't even remember getting out of the shower." She said holding her head. Her attention turned towards the door being knocked on. Sliding the covers off, Kyoko walked unevenly to the door.

"What do you want?" She said glaring at the person behind the door.

"Please come down stairs in 30 minutes." A man in a suit said soon before walking away.

She moaned and shut the door, sliding down it. Her side was still throbbing so she looked at it, and was surprised to see it was freshly bandaged. "What the hell.."

She began the crawl back to the bed, not caring how she got there anymore and not caring about the bandage.

"To hell with the exam just let me sleep, dammit." She mumbled. "Wait.. exam.. oh, that's right." She stood and put on her flat foot shoes, and secured her dagger to their sheathes. She ran her fingers through her barely shoulder length hair, and let out a sigh. She then began the treacherous journey downstairs. Grouped with the others, she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

When Netero revealed the final phase, his insanity was confirmed.

"Well, I guess age isn't good on the brain, you nut-job of an old man." Kyoko said not bothering to whisper, looking at the bracket in disbelief. _What the hell is this mans game?_ "What the hell compels you to think this is adequate?"

"First, Hanzo and Gon." Netero announced, ignoring her question. _You're kidding me. He's a 12 year old, that ones a ninja. How is this at all going to produce results for anything?_

"Oi, I asked you a question, old man. What the hell kind of self pleasure game are you playing? How does this produce results?" He just smiled at her. She squinted her eyes, and tilted her head, a vein popping. "Tch."

(AN: I am not writing the Gon x Hanzo fight scene because we've all seen it.)

3 hours later, Hanzo finally conceded, only after knocking Gon unconscious. I was up next for Hanzo.

"I'm not gonna hold back." He said cracking his knuckled.

"Wouldn't imagine it." She said, bored. He didn't waste any time making the first move. He went for a chop, like in his fight with Gon. Kyoko waited until the last second. She twisted, grabbed his hand and flipped him. As she yawned, still hold his arm, she twisted it, and brought him to his feet. He preformed and elaborate kick to her Achilles heel, and she was on the ground. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, that reeeeeaally hurts." Specifically, it sent a wave of pain to her hip. He picked her up by the collar of her shirt, causing it to rise up a little revealing her tattoo. He raised her higher in the air, and slammed her down, and stepped back a little. "Well, if this isn't a bit of dajavoo for me." She muttered standing up. Blood dripped from her eyebrow, she wiped it with her thumb licked the blood off her finger. She felt pain in her side, and saw the wound was bleeding through the bandages. She said "Tch, I'll have to end this quick. You opened my hip up, and it had finally stopped bleeding." She took off, bouncing around the room. "Heh, can your eyes keep up?" She taunted. Then she appeared in front of him. As he went to attack, and dodged it. "Too slow." She giggled, punching him right in the jaw, he was on the ground now. "I'm getting excited, I haven't had this much fun in a while. Come on, hit me." She grinned, kicking him in the stomach. He flew back and hit the wall. "Get up and hit me or concede. Those are your choices. Fight me, or give up." She said smiling. He began to stand. She walked over to where he was, she raised her foot to step on his back, but he cought it by the ankle. "Oooohhhh..." She said smiling. He pulled her out from under her feet, she didn't try to stop him. Hanzo stood over her. He brought back a fist to punch her. He swung at an alarming rate, but Kyoko moved her her head a little to the left just before impact. Sitting on her, he began to throw punch after punch, Kyoko dodging all of them, laughing.

"You- damn- crazy- bitch!" He shouted, he stopped trying to hit her, and dug his fingers into her stitches. Her smile gone she gritted her teeth, and tried not to scream. "All you've done this whole match is hit me and kick me a couple times, laughing, giggled, and smiling like an idiot! What's wrong with you?!" He shouted. He pushed his fingers further into the slice on her hip, causing blood to flow like it were a fresh wound. "Are you even human?!" He screamed in her face. She flipped them so she was stradling his waist, blood dripping.

"Now now, no need to be rude. We're all human, aren't we?" She said with a wicked grin. '_Ill play with him a bit longer._' "Catch me if you can..." she whispered. Hanzo went to hit her, but what he hit was just her after image, and it turned to smoke. She sealed her presence completely, and appeared behind him, giving him a swift kick to the side. He recovered quickly, gritting his teeth through the pain. He spun and gave her a fast punch to the face. The force caused her to slide back a few feet. Shocked that he recovered so quickly. He smiled, and prepared to launch. Kyoko stood there, ready for impact. She could have simply dodged it, but she decided to block it, crossing her arms above her head. When his fast came in contact with her arms, she leaned back, and then shoved forward, throwing him. He rolled once before catching himself. "You're getting cocky and under estimated me. I'm simply trying to not kill you." She said through the pain in her side, a little upset that his ego boosted enough to directly attack her. "Cocky bastards like you are not amusing. I'll give you right now to concede." Her eyes prove the amusement them selves.

"You're getting desperate." He said with a smug look. "If you're worried I could beat you, then I will." She laughed. This wasn't the laugh she usually had, this one was a real laugh from the heart. She was genuinely laughing at Hanzo's combination of ignorance and arrogance. Doubled over, she laughed out a few words. The laughing hurt her side and cause the blood to pump faster, but she couldn't help it.

"You... you.. idiot..." She said, rising up, wiping away a tear. After just one glance at him she began laughing again. A few others started chuckling, her natural laughter was the type to be contagious, and beautiful, unlike the manic laugh she had earlier. An angered Hanzo charged at Kyoko at top speed. Kyoko sobered and in the blink of an eye, she was gone. Hanzo stopped in his track.

"Where the hell are you?! You coward! Dodging and disappearing, attacking and fleeing! Fight me seriously!" He shouted. Behind him, Kyoko spoke.

"You see, I can't fight you seriously. You are advanced in what you do, I see, I mean, you actually hit me a couple times. But you see, I'm stronger than you. I'm not being confidant or stuck up, it's the dead truth. I could snap you in two pieces, if needed. I've got abilities that would turn your mental fortitude into pudding. I could kill you with out moving from this spot." She said, pointing at him. Vines slithered out of her hands, but she changed her mind and made them disappear. "How bout I show you those daggers you wanted to see." She said grinning, pulling both daggers from their sheathes. Hanzo didn't move, but simply observed.

"You see, they're special... magical if that's what you'd call it." She put the ends of the daggers together, and closed her fist around where they touched. Focusing her nen on her fist, the daggers grew and morphed into an entirely different weapon. The blades streched out longer, the points facing opposite ends, the curve of the blades facing different directions. The weapon had morphed at least 7 feet long, with each blade being 1 foot long and the shaft being 5 feet. "Mother made this for me, it has a special ability." She looked up at a terrified Hanzo. "Don't worry the ability doesn't work on normal people, but it will still cut you down." She began swinging her double edged staff in such a fluid motion, it was almost as if it were a dance of death. She sliced at Hanzo well over 100 times in under a minute. He stepped back and laughed.

"You missed." He said almost relieved, but a few seconds he began gushing blood. Her moves where so swift and excellent that his body hadn't registered that he'd even been injured.

"Don't worry, they aren't deep so you will live." She said. "Now.. You might wanna concede." She smiled.

"I.. concede.." He says through gritted teeth. Hanzo collapsed on the floor, trying to hold what wounds he could. Kyoko turned to Netero.

"You might wanna get him some medical help." She said, still smiling. "I'll be going to my room now." Holding her side, she walked off, wondering eyes following her.

A few hours later.

'I already know the benefits of a hunter license and I'm not that much of an idiot to lose it.' She thought. She sat with a bored expression, looking at her license, flipping it over and over in her hand, twirling it, figeting. Soon she decided there couldn't be anything else important to learn.

"May I be excused?" She asked, standing, her hands placed firmly on the desk before her. "I've already done lengthy research on the benefits of a hunter license."

"I-i uh- sure." Mr Beans answered. She bowed to show her thanks, and walked out. She passed a determined looking Gon on her way.

"Congrats, Gon. You can finally look for your dad." She said.

"Thanks. Congrats to you too." He started to walk.

"Wait! Here, if you ever need help or need anything, call me." She gave him her number. "It's good to make friends with hunters than to make enemies."

"Yeah, alright. Thank you!" He smiled and waved as she walked away.

"Sorry about Killua, I heard. You go get your friend back." She said while walking, doing a lazy two finger wave. Gon smiled, and continued on his way. "Stupid kid. Getting involved with assassins, the Zoldycks no less." She muttered. She went back to her room, and gathered her items. She checked to see if her phone had charged and it had. She punched in her home number.

"Hello?" Daiki answered.

"Hey." She said.

"Kyoko? How's the exam?" He asked. She heard her name screamed in the background by Hikari.

"I passed. I'm officially a hunter now." She answered.

"You hear that Hikari?" She heard him say. "Kyoko's a hunter." She heard another scream in the background.

"Tell her to calm down, alright?" She said chuckling. "During the last phase, I kind of went over board."

"What happened?" Daiki asked, concerned.

"Well, I was fighting, and this guy got pretty cocky, and I used daggers on him." She sighed. "But I didn't kill him!" She added quickly.

"It's alright, Kyoko. You passed and that's all that matters.." He assured.

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed. "Well, I'm going to get off here, and head for Heavens arena, I'll call you soon." She took the phone from her ear and hung up.

"Time to go." She said, walking out of the hotel room.

* * *

So let me explain why kyoko could even fight with the injury and having passed out the night before, when she woke up she felt refreshed after sleeping her body had made more blood to make up for that she lost. Idk if that's how blood cells work but that's how they work in this story.

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoko had been in line for hours, and it was finally her turn.

"Name please?"

"Kyoko, do you need my last name?" She asked.

"Nope. I do need you to fill out these, and turn them in. Your name will be announced when they call your name. Next." and that was the end of the conversation.

"Thank you." Kyoko said, looking at the papers and walking away. "This looks easy enough." Once inside, she sat down and began writing. Within five minutes she was done, and turned her form in, and was directed to a waiting room. Inside were many large and small men, and some women. She found a seat on a bench, and waited. The people around her ignored her, and she ignored them. It was a silent mutual understanding. After a couple hours, her name was called. She walked out, and followed the path to the arena. There stood a large man that towered over her. While she was walking into the arena, she heard many 'A girl?'s and 'She should just go home!'s and more gender related remarks. "Tch-" She was annoyed.

"Well, don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a girl!" The man bellowed. She cocked an un-amused eyebrow. She waved her hand, dismissing the man. She shoved her hands in her pockets, waiting for him to attack. When he lunged at her, she jumped high, dodging his attack, and kicking him in the face. The man's head jerked to the side as he spat blood and a tooth. He fell to the ground with a thump. Kyoko yawned, and was passed immediately to the 50th floor.

When she got her pay, she was a little apalled. 'This is enough to get me one drink, what?' She asked the woman teller, and she explained that everyone got the amount of what a drink would cost after their first fight. Kyoko thanked the woman for the explanation.

The next day, Kyoko was in a similar waiting room, waiting for her name to be called. The man she was against today was more muscular than the one from yesterday, though shorter. Like yesterday, this man launched the first attack. Kyoko dodged it, but instead of kicking him she just punched him in the face. He flew across the ring, and into a wall separating patrons from contestants. The fight was over as quickly as it began. She was sent to the 51st floor.

It was the same everyday. After about a month, she made it to the 100th floor, and was put into a room. She went inside, and flopped on the bed. After sitting like that for a while, she decided a shower was long over due. (AN: No she did not go a month with out showering)

The fights where always one sided, all the way to the 200th floor, she won every fight with one strike. It was all too easy. She walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the 200th floor. She felt the familiar jerk of the elevator, and it began to move. Before long, she was there. Stepping off the elevator, and rounded a corner to meet a combination of aura's. At the end stood 3 people, one with a fake leg, one with slit eyes and no arm, and one in a wheel chair. She chuckled, and threw back an aura of lesser power, holding back her full power. _Don't need them knowing how strong I am._ she thought. She closed her eyes, shoved her hands in her pockets, and started walking towards them.

"Cheap tricks, and petty intentions." She muttered, pausing to open her eyes, and shoot them a deathly glare. "I suggest you back off now." Her face completely serious. She smiled and moved towards the attendant's area. The girl jabbered on about everything in the 200th floor. "Listen lady just give me the paperwork." Kyoko said, annoyed. The woman's vein popped.

"Now then, that's a bit rude, don't you think? ~" She heard a cheerful voice behind her. She mentally irked, knowing just who it belonged to. Rolling her eyes, she turned around.

"Hisoka." She said, un-amused. "What'dya want."

"Nothing~" He said smiling. His grin disgusted Kyoko. She scoffed and turned, snatching the papers and key from the attendant. She heard the woman say her room number was 204. She began walking away, when she heard foot steps behind her. _Dear god._ she thought, annoyed to the maximum. "Why are you at Heavens arena?~"

"I have no obligation to tell a leech like you anything." She said smiling.

"Now, now. No need for name calling~"

"What do you want, Hisoka?" She said sighing, figuring he took the hint but ignored it. He just smiled, shook his head and walked away. After walking a ways, she ran into the same three who greeted her. The one in the wheel chair spoke.

"I'd like to have an arrangement. Me and you fight, and we wont bother you one bit, but only if you have a fight with all of us." He said with false cheerfulness. Kyoko smiled, now very interested.

"You wont hold back now, will you? Cause I wont fight a half ass fight." She asked.

"Of course not." He smiled.

"Well then, lets set up one for tomorrow." she took a hold of each side of his wheel chair and bent down to clearly look at his face. "Don't expect me to hold back for a cripple." She said, with a deathly glare, and a sadistic smile. She backed off once she figured he got the message. She went back to the attendant and signed up for a fight for tomorrow, and watched as he did as well. Once it was set, she walked off. 'Idiots.' she thought.

"See you tomorrow, then." The one said. She just laughed then nodded. With a simple 'K' she walked to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

The time to fight had began. Kyoko walked into the ring after being announced, and so did wheel chair, who Kyoko had recently learned was named 'Riehvelt'.

She let him make the first attack, which was Aura burst. He propelled his wheel chair at Kyoko at an incredible speed. She chuckled, letting the wheel chair get as close as possible before stepping out of the way.

It went on like this for a few minutes, before he resorted to using his snake whips. Kyoko easily dodged them all, but one caught her leg. She paused for a second in shock, allowing him to get her other leg. The snakes wrapped around her ankles, and electrocuted her. She tensed momentarily as the first wave of electrocution took place. He snapped the whips, causing her to fall, and began to swing her around the arena. Every time she hit the ground she let out a loud grunt.

"I think you've had enough fun, now it's my turn." She grumbled as long, green vines shot from her hands, and dug into the ground, stopping her from being flung around. She twisted her legs, and pulled the whips from his hands. She retracted the vines, and had them go for the whips, coiling around them, and squeezing the whips, causing them to snap under the pressure. She kicked the tips off her ankles. She threw her arms out, sending for vines towards Riehvelt, creating a circle around him, and then snapping together, wrapping him up. She chuckled as she jerked him from the wheel chair, and started whipping him around like he did earlier, with her. Finally she threw him in the air, allowing him to free fall. She jumped up, and kicked him, sending him to the other side of the arena. She licked her lips, taking in some blood from the split in it and smiled. She used her vines, and picked him up by the collar, placing him in his wheel chair. The ref had announced that she was the winner of the battle. She walked off the ring, with a satisfied smile. "I'd be so much more pleased to have killed him." she muttered, walking into the tunnel.

"Well, that wouldn't have been very nice, now would it?" She heard a familiar voice.

"Akira? Why're you here?" She asked.

"Ah... no reason." He answered._ She'd kill me for sure._ He thought.

"Hm.. where are you staying?" She asked.

"At a nearby Inn." His answer was short.

"Why are you paranoid?" She asked, noticing his fidgeting.

"Wha- No reason!" He was sweating.

"You're hiding something from me." She said, squinting her eyes. "I'll find out eventually. For now, come hang out with me, I'm bored with no one around." She said, motioning him to follow.

* * *

Note: Kyoko's full name is Kyoko Yamauchi, but idk if i'll have her full name said anywhere in the story. The name Kyoko means Mirror, and Yamauchi means within the mountains, so I thought 'Mirror within the mountains' was really cool. I read that on a name meanings site so if its wrong i'm sorry but let me live in my delusion.

It's a really short chapter, so I'll be posting another one pretty soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing! (Keep doing that xD) I'm considering taking the story down and making some major edits (I have more ideas) and then reposting it, but I'm not sure, I'll probably save the ideas for another fanfic, so idk I'll let you know.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, what'ya wanna do?" she asked. His face lit up.

"I heard that heavens arena has a killer gym! Can we check it out!?" He asked eagerly.

"Ah.. Sure."

Once down stairs, They walked to a double doors labeled 'GYM- TRAINING ONLY', pushing it open, the smell of must and sweat hit them right in the face _Dear god someone give me a gas mask damn it_ she thought. _This is foul._ She looked inside to see the people occupying the room. Mostly men, the foul smell emitting off them, no amount of deodorant could save them now. Deciding she didn't want to inhale the foul fumes anymore, she didn't go inside the training room.

"How the hell.. My eyes burn.." she muttered, "Akira, you can-" He was already taking the stairs up. "Why are you taking the stairs?"

"I feel like if I run all the way to the top, My nose might work again. Exercise is like a miracle healer for me." He said, tears in his eyes, they obviously burn too.

Kyoko shrugged, walking to the elevator, taking it to the 200th floor. Walking towards her room, she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned to see Gido.

"Hello, Kyoko." He said, hopping towards her with the help of his cane. "I was wondering.. how's your aunt?" He laughed. Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Cheap tricks and petty intentions.." She said, trying to keep calm. "Why do you ask? No, more importantly, how do you know anything?"

"Well, I know some people in her area, and I thought I could have them stop by for ... a visit, so to speak.. as for the how do I know part.. again I have friends.." He said implying his other intentions.

"Heh, what are you trying to do?" She asked, still trying to stay calm, but failing to do so. she managed to keep her aura contained, but her blood lust was coming out by the gallons. "Are you asking me to kill you?" She asked, walking towards him.

"No, I just want to fight. You let me win, and I get my people to leave your aunt alone. It's that simple." He stated. 'I need to hit something, I need to destroy something.' She thought. She punched the mirror to her right, busting it and putting a crater in the wall. She looked up, her eyes covered by her bangs.

"You're making a mistake." She muttered. "When do you want to fight?" she said, keeping her voice monotone. The blood lust still seeping out of her.

"Tomorrow's fine." He said. Kyoko nodded, walking towards the attendants desk. She signed for a fight tomorrow, and so did Gido. "Thank you." He said.

"I will kill you." She said, walking away. Once to her room she clenched her fist and punched the wall, shouting. Akira had just opened the door to enter, and viewed her outburst.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted. When he sensed the blood lust, and saw her fist bloody, he sighed. "What happened?" He asked nicer.

"I need a favor. Go to aunt's and make sure she's okay. I'm supposed to fight tomorrow, he said if I let him win she'd be fine, but if he loses, he'll have something done." She sighed. "Akira, I can't just throw a fight, and I don't know if his threats are serious."

"It's okay Kyoko. Nothing is gonna happen, I'll head there now. I should be there by tomorrow, okay?" He assured her.

"I want to kill him." She said. "but I can't kill just anyone I want to."

"I'm happy you can see that." He said. "Just be careful, 'kay?" He asked, walking towards the door. Kyoko nodded. He smiled and closed the door behind him.

"What am I gonna do with that girl?" He mumbled. 'Will she be okay on her own?' He thought. _Kyoko will be, but what about her? I'll shoot her a text before hand._

* * *

Ehh this one is really short too, sorry. Please leave a review, and those of you who are reviewing thank you so much! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Walking into the arena, Kyoko watched Gido with a glare. Today wasn't about fun and games, he'd threatened her family. To Kyoko, that was like threatening to take away her world.

"Hello, Kyoko. How's your aunt doing today?" Gido snickered.

"Just fine." She said through her teeth. He snickered some more, and released his 'Dancing tops'. Kyoko stood there, watching it. When one came at her, she dodged it, but got hit in the back. She caught her self in time to dodge a few more. Finally, annoyed, she jumped above all the tops, and landed in front of Gido, who'd already begun spinning.

"Ha ha, you can't get me now." He taunted.

"Try me." she said in a serious tone. Her vines extended to his artificial leg, looping around it several times a few inches away from the spinning base. She tightened them around the base, which continued to spin, spinning her and her vines with it. She released her vine hold on the base and jumped away.

"Shot gun blues!" He shouted, having the spinning tops aim for her. Getting in battle stance, she clicked her tongue, and decided it would be quicker to use her other ability. She quirked a smile, it was her favorite ability.

"Now you see me, Now you don't." She said, preforming the stance. Her image changed rapidly. Her fingers grew claws, her eyes were still amber, but more intense, her ears morphed to a point, her short hair was black as night instead of it's usual lavender, When she smiled, it revealed her canines had formed into fangs. "You've awoken the monster." She whispered, smiling. The transformation had completed just in time to swipe at the tops spinning towards her. When she swiped, light came from her hands, and slashes of aura emited from them, cutting the tops into pieces.

"W-what are you!" Gido shouted, feeling the pressure of her aura on him.

"Who knows." She coo'd, walking towards his still spinning form. Looking him up and down, she made the 'tch-' noise, and punched the spinning mass, knocking him a few feet away. "Not spinning any more, now are we?"

"N-NO STOP!" He screeched when she lifted him up by the collar, forming a fist in his robes. "Please!" He begged.

"Yes, beg." She encouraged, punching him in the jaw. She let go, and watched him fall to the ground, unconscious. "Oh.. I wanted him to beg some more." She said looking at him, her face blank. She let her ability strip away, as she returned to normal. She cracked her neck, and stretched her arms.

"A-and Kyoko is the wi-winner!" The ref announced in a stutter, the crowds cheering. Among the cheering people, she noticed Gon and Killua. She smiled and waved to them, and they waved back. She noticed another person in the crowed cheering as well.

"HIKARI!" She shouted, the anger evident in her nen enhanced voice, making it like a mega phone. (AN: Like when Wing shouted at that one kid when he was bouta use nen.) Hikari froze momentarily, and jolted from her seat. "THAT'S RIGHT, RUN LITTLE GIRL." Kyoko shouted again, she ran off the arena, to the tunnels. Once on the other side, she took an elevator to the bottom floor where the audience exits. She saw a head of short black hair running through the crowd, and she sent her vines flying. Caught by the ankle, Hikari was lifted off the ground and brought towards Kyoko. "Give me one good reason to not give you the beating of your life." Kyoko threatened, walking towards the elevator. No response. Kyoko hung Hikari by her ankle all the way to the 200th floor. When the elevator opened, she was met by a face she didn't want to see.

"Oh, I see you're having fun, Kyo-ko, can I join?~" Hisoka purred.

"I don't have time to entertain your pointless conversations, Hisoka." She replied, her voice and facial expression serious. "I have a child to strangle." With that she dropped Hikari, who landed on her back with her ankles by her head only to be wretched up by her ear. Hikari let out a series of 'ow's' and 'stops' as she was dragged to room 204. When she opened to door, Kyoko put Hikari in the door way, and shoved her in with her foot. Stomping along behind her, she slammed the door.

"Come on, Kyoko! Why're you so mad?" Hikari asked.

"wh- WHY AM I SO MAD?! IS THAT A QUESTION YOU ARE SERIOUSLY ASKING ME RIGHT NOW?" Kyoko shouted. Little did she know the walls were thin and everyone on the floor could hear her, but also little did she care. "YOU ARE A COLOSSAL IDIOT. DID YOU HEAR ME? I-D-I-O-T! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? COMING HERE BY YOUR-" Kyoko stopped and the pieces clicked in. "You came with Akira." She snapped. "I'm gonna kill both of you, then I'm going to drag your mangled bodies back to aunts were you belong."

"Kyoko, please listen to me!" Hikari pleaded.

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE, HIKARI?!" Kyoko asked.

"WE WANTED TO SEE YOU!" She shouted back. "We wanted to see you fight and do what you're good at, and what makes you happy! Well, it was more I wanted to see you, but Akira offered to come too!" She started blushing. Kyoko sat on the bed next to Hikari.

"You idiot, you could have at least called me." She said in a gentler but still angry tone,

"Also.. I want you to teach me how to fight.. and nen.." Hikari confessed. Kyoko just sat there, the same expression on her face, the smile, and eyes, everything. When the words Hikari had just spoke finally connected in her brain, she jumped up.

"WHAT. WHAT DID YOU- WHAT- WHY" Kyoko started stuttering.

"Because, I want to be like you, Kyoko!" Hikari shouted. Kyoko had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Hikari... you want to be nothing like me.." She said."I'm so messed up I don't think I'm considered human anymore.. You want to be the exact opposite of me.." She said.

"I'm not stupid." Hikari said. "I meant I want to be powerful, not a psycho." She huffed. Kyoko's vein popped.

Opening the door, Kyoko shouted "IS THAT ANYWAY TO TALK TO THE PERSON YOU WANT YOUR SENSEI TO BE YOU SPOILED, UNGRATEFUL, WRETCHED BRAT!? Stay here, I have to think." Before leaving, Kyoko approached Hikari. "If you take one step out of this room, I will hunt you down and beat you to a pulp. Got it?" Hikari gulped, and nodded. "Good." Kyoko left the room, locking the door behind her. "Tch- stupid girl." Just to be sure, Kyoko placed her vines on Hikari's side of the door, around the door knob and in the key hole to make sure no one got in, and she didn't get out. She sighed, walking to who knows where.

* * *

Kyoko kinda has a different personality when she's with different people. When she's with her loved ones or people she trusts, she's at her true personality. When she's around strangers and people she doesn't trust or particularly like, she's got this kind of cold, cut off personality. Basically when she's with people she trusts or loves, her guard is down, to put it in a different way. She's got many different sides, but basically she's a tsundere. Just a quick explanation.

Other than that, thank you for reading! And thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate your comments! So, please review and again, thanks for reading. :D


	12. Chapter 12

"Hiiiiiiikairi!" Kyoko shouted through the door, after removing her vines, her arms filled with bags. "Open the door you idiot!" A second later the door flung open. Kyoko rushed inside, dropping everything onto the floor.

"What's this?" Hikari asked.

"This is me training you. While I was out I saw a store and thought that an idiot like you didn't think to bring anything necessary for training. First we're going to start with combat, but not right now. We're gonna go to this game called 'Greed Island'. It's a game for people who use Nen, so I figured it'd be the place to train you over all." Kyoko said, riffling through the bags. She picked out some work out cloths and threw them at Hikari. "Before we even think about getting you started on Combat though, we need to build up your strength and endurance. Those are one set of your work out clothes, you have 3 sets. Also I got you some other necessities."

"Slow down, you want us to start now?" Hikari asked dumbfounded.

"Uh, yeah? How else will you improve?" Kyoko said like it was obvious. Hikari's face showed she was having mixed feelings. "Listen, once you start this, you will follow through. You can not and will not quit. Do you really want to do this?" Kyoko asked hesitantly. She wasn't about to commit to training a half-assed student.

"Yes I do." Hikari said, her face now showing determination.

"Good, now tell me what you're good at. Are you good at wielding any weapons, or...?" Kyoko trailed off.

"Well, I'm in the judo club, and the kendo club, so I'm pretty good at those." Hikari replied cheerily.

"Are you joking? You know what, never mind. Okay, the auction doesn't start for a couple months,so let me see how much money I've got.." She said pulling out her phone checking her account balance. " and after the amount of money I send to aunt each week it comes to... woah this is some living I'm making, 4 million jenny... damn.. well we have enough money to get to Yorkshin city.. there is an auction on greed island game consoles. If we can't buy one, we'll just offer too be guinea pigs to play it." Kyoko said, beaming with pride at her plan.

"Are you stupid?" Hikari said, sending a wave that shattered her pride, and replaces it with a feeling of vague annoyance.

"You... you make me want to hit you... so much..." She said squinting at Hikari. The black haired girl just smiled.

"I may not be strong or use nen, but I am pretty fast. You'd have to catch me to hit me, stuuuupid." Hikari laughed, but wasn't laughing when she realized her feet were trapped to the ground by vines.

"How you gonna run if you can't move your feet? Who's the stuuuupid one now?" Kyoko retorted, the annoyance building up. She snapped her fingers and the vines disappeared. "Go change, We're going to the gym." Hikari nodded. She picked up the bags and went to the bathroom. Five minutes later she came out wearing a loose yoga top, a pair of yoga pants, and running shoes.

"Lets go." She said.

* * *

Kyoko and Hikari had been at the gym an hour now.

"Oh, Kyo-ko~" She heard from the other side of the facility. She cringed and ignored it. Coincidentally, Kyoko and Hikari arrived at the gym that Hisoka had been using.

"Hikari if that man ever approaches you, don't run. He's like a dog, he will chase you. The best thing to do is to call out for me. If I'm not near, just don't entertain his whims, don't pay him any attention." Kyoko said. _All thought there is a chance he might kill you, but I just wont tell you that..._

"What kind of horrible things are you telling her about me?~" Hisoka said, walking ever so elegantly towards them.

"Just the truth. What do you want?" She asked, annoyed.

"I want to fight you. 3 ~" He said bluntly.

"Drop dead." She replied, grabbing Hikari by the arm. "Come on Hikari we're going to another room."

"Now, that's not very polite.~" He said. She paused and turned to him.

"Let me just ask you this, what good would it do you to fight me?" Kyoko asked.

"Fun.~"

"Hisoka, will you leave me alone if I fight you?" She sighed.

"No~" He said with a squinty eyed smiled. Kyoko didn't bother to hide her expression, she had her lips pressed to a line, her hands made a motion that looked like she was crushing his head. She sighed again, exasperated.

"You are so infuriating. Just leave. Me. Alone." Hisoka's expression was still as cheery as ever.

"No~" Kyoko let out a closed mouth scream of frustration. She turned to Hikari, and spoke while she was walking away.

"Hikari, I guess we will be commuting sooner than expected, we're packing." She said, absolutely raving mad. _Why!? Why is he so calm and composed!? His stupid smile. His attitude makes me want to commit mass murder! Irritating! Stupid, annoying, idiot, psycho, there aren't enough words to describe that.. that.. nuisance!_

"Waa! We're going home already?! Why?" Hikari whined. "What about the auc-" She was cut off with Kyoko slapping the back of her head. Hikari was brave, and tried to hit back. Kyoko easily dodged it.

"Yo, you wanna die today?" Kyoko asked in a fake serious manner. "C'mon, don't go spouting out business to unwelcome company." Grabbing Hikari's arm, Kyoko dragged her back to the arena to begin packing.

"See you later, Kyo-ko~" He said.

"Piss off!" She shouted back with a forced smile.

* * *

Hisoka knows just how to push Kyoko's buttons! Aw, well, this was fun to write. Sorry for the late update ;P Thank you to the people who reviewed, thank you so much! Please review and let me know what you think. (Sorry if there are any spelling errors)

BTW I have no idea if I'm going along with the right time line bc im a few chapters ahead


	13. This is not a chapter, just some info

Readers,

I haven't updated in a few weeks, and I apologize for that, I've had a case of writers block, but now I am currently rewriting the whole fanfiction, here is why.

I feel like I'm speeding up the plot too fast

I need to re-assess my dates and timelines because I'm 67% sure I am wrong.

I'm integrating more of Kyoko's back story, and it's more detailed with more information!

More of how Kyoko learned Nen (I'm pretty sure in the current story there is nothing about her training?)

Kyoko training

I'm going to be for descriptive about Kyoko's fighting style

I'm changing some of the Hunter Exam from her point of view, like the trick tower and the Swindlers swamp, such as what she experiences.

So that's it. I'm just trying to make it more descriptive so you can imagine the character and her personality a little better. As for the Hunter Exam part, I'm not happy with how I've written it, and what I've written. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience, and I'm sorry for not letting you know sooner. Please hold out a little longer, once I've rewritten all the chapters (I'll be working from what I already have typed so it wont take as long as it sounds) I'll update all the chapters, and try to update regularly.

Again, I'm truly sorry for this inconvenience, please forgive me.


End file.
